city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Troops
Troops come in 3 simple classes, C B A. C Grade troops are militia, station security, not really troops, but a group of people with weapons. B Grade are normal PDF, well trained part-timers, mercs and the likes. A Grade are elite forces or top notched being bread for combat. Troops can be ether trained or equipped to get to the next grade. Training take time and you have to have a certain level of to get from one grade to the next, but just like with most thing you can just throw money at it and but better equipment, so you Station security might just be regular Joe's, but if they are regular Joe's in Power Armour with Auto Targeting, elites will have to take notice. Training a Company To train a Company from C-B they must have a skill of 7 To train a Company from B-A they must have a skill of 9 To train a Company to be a Support Company they must have a skill of 10 and can be any Grade. Equipping a Company A company can be upgraded from C-B for 1CRP A company can be upgraded from B-A for 2CRP A company can be converted into a support company for 3CRP Support Companies Support Companies do not add to the company count for the fight, but they allow you a redraw of you card like a push point. You can only use push if you are using your own leadership to pull for a company fight although you can use both support companies and push when using your own leadership score. If you are using the companies combat score you can only use a support company for a redraw. A Support Company can be used once per battle, GELF Instead of recruiting a company of Troops you can always simply buy one. Genetically Engineered LifeForms, or GELF are ready made clone solders that can take the field right out of the In Vitro Tube, preprogrammed with combat protocols. The main difference is they cost a lot of CRP to get. Personal Bodyguards GELF: (New PC for your Faction) 1CRP C Grade GELF, Good for work force and fighting. Ground combat 7. 3CRP B Grade GELF, Combat and hazardous workforce. Ground 8, or Space and Ground Combat 7. 6 CRP A Grade GELF, Front line GELF troops. Ground and Space Combat 8. 9CRP AI Swarms. AI Collectives or Drone Swarms as they are also called, use low intelligence AI as a combat unit, working as one to overcome a goal and overwhelmed and enemy. These can take many forms, from small flying drones with lots of light armaments to drones the size of a personal transport armed like a fighter. The one thing that is true though is were ever they are they are hated as remnants of the AI wars and Highly illegal in most of the know Galaxy. To us them you must pay for the core and then the troop grade you want them to be. C Grade only cost the price of the Core. Insect Intelligence AI Core Company. Skill Space 8 Ground 6. 3CRP (Rare) Animal Intelligence AI Core Company. Skill Space 9 Ground 8. 6CRP (Rare) Specialised Equipment Slavers equipment No minus for taking Organic prisoners. 1CRP E-War unit. Can attempt an e-war attack if not out numbered instead of normal attack. 2CRP Medical unit. Can carry out medical Checks and help in a medical crises. 2CRP Engineers. Can repair equipment, put out fires and do general maintenance. 3CRP Command. Can support any other Unit they can Communicate with. (Can only be taken for Support Unit.) 4CRP Transport Unit. Can Transport 4 other companies. (Can only be taken for Support Unit.) 5CRP Fighters and Assault Ships Not all wars ship carry ground troops, some carry smaller agile ship to support or do the fighting for them. Flights of fighters and Assault ships make up the backbone of some fighting forces as they are much harder for large ship systems to hit. Fighters have a Shield and Hull rating of 10 / 10 and are armed with Fighter Turrets and Fighter Missiles. A flight of fighters takes up the same room in a ship as a company of troops abut the ship has to be set up to carry fighters, although if set up that way can still carry troops. (Yous is sleeping in da Launch tubes! Lovely Boys!) 2CRP Basic Assault Ships have a Shield and Hull rating of 20 / 20 and are armed with Fighter Turrets. They can also carry either Assault Bombs or a Company of Troops. A flight of Assault Ships takes up the same room as 2 companies of troops, but the ship has to be set up to carry Assault Ships, although if set up that way can still carry troops. 3CRP Basic